2018 FIFA World Cup disciplinary record
In the 2018 FIFA World Cup the main disciplinary action taken against players comes in the form of red and yellow cards. Any player picking up a red card is expelled from the pitch and automatically banned for his country's next match, whether via a straight red or second yellow. After a straight red card, FIFA will conduct a hearing and may extend this ban beyond one match. If the ban extends beyond the end of the World Cup finals (i.e. if a player is sent off in the match in which his team was eliminated), it must be served in the team's next competitive international match(es). Players also receive a one match ban if they pick up two yellow cards from the beginning of the group stage until the end of the quarterfinal matches at which point single yellow cards will be deleted. However, such a ban does not carry over beyond the World Cup finals if the second yellow card is collected in his team's last match of the tournament. Previously, players received a one game ban if they pick up two yellow cards within the group stage or within the knockout stage, however the rule was changed to give players a better chance to compete in the final should their team advance that far. Disciplinary statistics *Total number of yellow cards - 295 *Average number of yellow cards - 4.60 *Total number of red cards - 15 *Average number of red cards - 0.23 *First yellow card: Domic - Mishmosh against Leubantia *First red card: Alex Brunkin - England against Scotland *Fastest yellow card from kickoff: 2:30 minutes - Branimir Techalfov - Bulgaria vs. Sudan, Paavo Ivanov - Estonia vs. Hungary *Fastest yellow card after coming on as a substitute: 2 minutes - Thomas Milner - England vs. Germany *Latest yellow card in a match without extra time: 90+5 minutes – Bert Basmati - Naanbreadland vs. Mishmosh *Fastest dismissal from kick off: 5 minutes – Ingolf Müller – Germany vs. Leubantia *Latest dismissal in a match without extra time: 90+5 minutes – Peeter Semenov – Estonia vs. Hungary *Latest dismissal in a match with extra time: 119 minutes - Louis Ratsiraka - Madagascar vs. Louaza *Least time difference between two yellow cards given to the same player: 5 minutes – Boldiszár Deák – Hungary against Estonia (Deák was booked in the 72nd minute and again in the 77th resulting in his dismissal.) *Most yellow cards (team): 16 – Germany *Most red cards (team): 2''' – Hungary, Estonia, Germany *Fewest yellow cards (team): '''2 - Austria *Most yellow cards (player): 3''' - Boldiszár Deák, Peeter Semenov, Mohammed al-Jaber *Most red cards (player): '''1 (15 players) - Henrik Erdôs, Olev Ilves, Boldiszár Deák, Peeter Semenov, Clive Sueda, Alex Brunkin, Ingolf Müller, Nihorito Kawashaka, Hamish McLaing, Rudi Vatta, Danny Kabana, Rimando, Mohammed al-Jaber, Louis Ratsiraka, Hermann Wüsser *Most yellow cards (match): 16 - Hungary vs. Estonia *Most red cards (match): 4''' - Hungary vs. Estonia *Fewest yellow cards (match): '''0 - Louaza vs. Niger, Scotland vs. Poland *Most cards in one match: 16 yellow cards and 4 red cards – Hungary vs. Estonia Sanctions By referee By team Category:Leubantia